Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) applications.
Portable electronic devices such as PDAs, or tablet computers are generally intended for handheld use and ease of portability. Displays that are moveable relative to a keyboard, from a position in which the keyboard is hidden to a position in which the keyboard is exposed for use are particularly useful on portable electronic devices, which are small and may have limited space for user input and output.
Advances leading to decreased size of digital camera components have provided easier integration into such portable electronic devices. Portable electronic devices may also include a flash component or components for providing additional light during photography in low-light locations, such as indoors.
Further improvements in such portable electronic devices are desirable and are driven by consumer demand for increased or improved functionality.